Love For Ordinary boy
by kou412
Summary: Furihata Kouki pemuda pekerja keras,rajin,tapi dia selalu di bully oleh teman seangkatannya. semua kehidupan nya berubah 180 derajat saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda kaya raya dengan sekelompok temannya yang bernama Kiseki no Sedai/ Warn: Yaoi,OOC,Typo(s),Eyd ancur,DLL. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:Kuroko no basuke belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warning:OOC,Boyslove,Yaoi,Typo(s),dan teman-temannya yang lain**

 **Don't like don't read**

Jam menunjukan pukul 04:30 pagi banyak orang yang masih bergelung diatas kasur nya yang nyaman tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda Furihata Kouki dia sedang bersiap untuk mengantar koran kesetiap komplek.

Dengan seragam sekolah _Nihon no international school_ sekolah yang sangat elit

"ibu aku pergi mengantar koran, langsung kesekolah ya bu " mencium tangan ibu nya Furihata langsung menaiki sepeda peninggalan ayahnya yang sudah usang

"hati-hati ya nak, tuhan menyertai mu" balas sang ibu Furihata sambil tersenyum menghangatkan hati

Setelah mengantar Koran Furihata langsung bergegas menuju sekolah baru nya.

Sesampainya disana Furihata memarkirkan sepeda usang nya diparkiran sepeda.

Furihata masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia bersekolah disekolah elit itu, dia bisa masuk ke sekolah orang kaya itu melalui beasiswa karena nilai nya yang cukup memuaskan

Masih mengagumi sekolah baru nya tak sadar Furihata menabrak seseorang yang berada didepan nya

"kalau jalan pakai mata dan kaki mu dengan benar "yang ditabrak Furihata mendengus merendahkan

"ma-maaf " hanya satu kata yang mampu Furihata keluarkan

"huh aku tak punya urusan dengan mu" sekali lagi dia mendengus 'menyebalkan dasar sombong, pikir Furihata

Furihata dikoridor menuju kelas barunya,mengagumi desain interior di sekolah baru nya

Sesampai nya dikelas X-1 Furihata mengambil bangku di depan agar jelas menatap papan tulis dan dekat dengan guru dan agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasan guru lebih jelas

Tapi...

Seseorang dengan rambut Magenta dengan gaya berjalan yang cukup angkuh diikuti dengan teman-teman nya yang warna rambutnya yang berwarna warni

"kau" ucap Furihata dan yang ditabrak nya bersamaan

'kenapa aku sekelas dengan orang sombong itu sih'batin Furihata miris

'kau kenal dia Akashi? "temannya orang sombong yang berambut navy blue bertanya Kepada orang sombong itu yang diketahui nama nya Akashi

"Tidak, hanya orang yang tak bisa berjalan menggunakan mata dan kaki nya dengan benar" orang tampan tapi sombong itu menyindir Furihata dan memberi pandangan merendahkan kepada Furihata

"dasar orang kaya sombong menyebalkan"mati..Furihata keceplosan, menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya pipi nya memerah dan dia kabur sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dengan terburu-buru

Di toilet pria Furihata membasuh wajah nya "hah kenapa hari pertama ku sekolah, seperti ini, aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang kaya yang sombong nya minta ampun" Furihata menggerutu kesal dan malu

Furihata menatap arloji nya yang menunjukan jam 07:45 itu artinya pelajaran akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Dengan Terburu-buru Furihata berlari kembali kekelas, tepat Furihata mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya guru mata pelajaran datang menaruh map nya diatas meja dan memperkenalkan diri

"Minna saya Mizuki Hana guru sejarah jepang kalian,agar kita saling mengenal saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu" kata guru itu tengah tersenyum menghangatkan memperhatikan murid-muridnya

"Akashi Seijurou"guru itu mulai mengabsen

"hadir"Furihata reflek menoleh kesebelahnya...

'kenapa orang itu harus bersebelahan dengan ku sih uhh 'Furihata kembali membatin

-Sampai..

"Furihata Kouki"namanya dipanggil sekali tapi dia masih berkecamuk dengan batin nya sendiri

"Furihata Kouki"masih melamun

"Furihata Kouki "masih diam

"Furihata Kouki "guru itu setengah berteriak baru lah Furihata tersadar dari lamunan nya

"HADIR" Furihata sontak berteriak dan berdiri dari bangkunya karena kaget

Semua murid dikelas itu tertawa dan Akashi hanya mendengus "melamun disaat guru mengabsen, bodoh" sindir Akashi

Furihata hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal pipi nya memanas dan ia kembali duduk.

"su-sumimasen sensei" Furihata meminta maaf dengan suara pelan seperti mencicit tapi masih terdengar oleh guru yang berada di depan nya dan tentu saja Akashi

"Tak Apa Furihata-kun jangan melamun lagi ya "kata guru itu menenangkan mengelus puncak kepala Furihata,Furihata hanya mengangguk

Pelajaran dimulai dan _Mizuki-sensei_ menjelaskan tentang sejarah sejarah Jepang di era perang ,semua mulai mencatat apa yang dijelaskan

 _Mizuki-sensei_

 _"minna_ buat resume dari penjelasan _sensei_ tadi dikumpulkan saat pelajaran _sensei_ lagi, Jaa" _Mizuki-sensei_ melenggang pergi keluar dan digantikan oleh guru laki-laki berkacamata

" _Minna, saya_ Albert michael guru bahasa Inggris kalian, saya akan mengabsen ulang kalian"

- ** _SKIP_** -

"buat lah kalimat pronoun dan present continous masing-masing sepuluh, Jaa" imelenggang pergi keluar kelas tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel menandakan jam istirahat

Furihata kebelakang sekolah untuk makan bekal sederhananya yang ia buat sendiri, ia terlalu malu untuk makan dikantin bersama dengan yang lain, ia juga belum punya teman jadilah ia disini Sendirian menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy..

"Yo Furihata-kun" sapa seseorang berambut soft blue tengah menyesap vanilla milkshake yang kalau tak salah dia adalah salah satu teman si orang sombong itu

Furihata memiringkan kepala nya,tanda ia heran, sumpit nya masih bertengger dimulut nya

"baiklah aku perkenalkan diriku dulu sepertinya kau tak mendengar kan tadi saat diabsen "pemuda itu menyindir Furihata,kenapa semua orang suka menyindir aku sih 'Batin Furihata tambah miris

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya dari Kiseki no Sedai"Furihata makin bingung apa itu Kiseki no Sedai, ya dia memang kurang up to det soal selebriti ternama

"apa itu Kiseki no sedai" tanya Furihata yang menaruh sumpit nya kedalam kotak makannnya

"Kiseki no Sedai itu adalah nama dari sebuah kelompok foto model ternama, kau tidak tau?" Kuroko terkekeh geli,baru kali ini ia mendapati orang yang tidak tau Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang naik daun drastis belakangan ini

"ya aku tak tau hehe, aku lebih mementingkan bekerja sambilan, merawat ibu ku dan belajar agar beasiswa ku tidak dicabut" Furihata hanya terkekeh lucu karena dia _kudet_ sekali dibidang itu

Kuroko terpaku sessat melihat pemuda itu terkekeh lucu, manis

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala nya dan kembali menatap Furihata

"kau menarik" Kata Kuroko sambil meninggalkan Kouki yang tengah kebingungan

Furihata memiringkan kepala nya lagi "menarik?apanya?" Furihata lekas kembali kekelas karena sedikit lagi pelajaran ketiga dimulai..

 ** _TBC_** dengan gaje nya

 ** _A/N:sebenernya ini repost dari akun aku di wattpad hehe yang udah dirombak ulang karena chap satu nya di wattpad kependekan,tapi kayak nya ini juga pendek #dibuang ,mohon maaf kalo jelek ceritanya_**

 ** _mind to RnR?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Kuroko no basuke belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** ** _sensei_**

 **Warn:BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),OOC,Dan temannya menyusul**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~KRING KRING**

Bel yang menandakan semua kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai,banyak yang berlarian keluar kelas .

Furihata segera merapihkan alat tulisnya memasukan kedalam tas selempang nya.

Saat ia hendak keluar, ada yang menahan tangan nya, saat ia menoleh,Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar menarik tangannya

"u-um Kuroko-san? " Furihata memiringkan kepala nya lagi

"doumo Furihata-kun "sapa kuroko dengan ekspresi datar nya

"ada apa Kuroko-san? "Furihata mengerutkan kening ,heran

"tak ada"Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dan melenggang pergi bersama teman Kiseki no Sedai nya

Furihata heran dengan sikap Kuroko yang aneh

"hmm yasudahlah" Furihata keluar kelas,dan bersiap bekerja sambilan

Furihata pun bergegas menuju tempat kerja sambilan nya,

pagi sebelum ke sekolah,ia mengantar koran kesetiap komplek,

Kalau sore setelah pulang sekolah ia bekerja part time di cafe milik keluarga teman nya saat Chugakou dulu.

-SKIP TIME

Furihata sudah sampai di cafe milik teman nya semasa Chugakou dulu, Cafe ini bertemakan Butler and Maid

"Kagami maaf aku terlambat "Furihata membungkuk dalam pada teman semasa Chugakou nya dulu

"kau ini santai lah sedikit jangan kaku begitu,dan kau hanya terlambat tiga menit,lebih baik kau berganti seragam mu "ujar Kagami sambil menepuk pundak Furihata dan kembali membuat perfait pesanan pelanggan nya.

Meskipun Cafe itu milik keluarga nya, ia turut turun tangan mengurus Cafe dan menjadi juru masak.

Furihata mengenakan seragam butler nya dan segera menuju meja pelanggan di cafe milik teman nya itu

"Sore Goshujin-sama mau pesan apa?" Furihata dengan gelagat seperti seorang Butler

"strawberry short cake, dan lemon tea" Furihata segera mencatat pesanan pelanggan itu dan mengulang pesanan itu

"Strawberry short cake dan lemon tea nya, akan segera datang,tunggu sebentar Goshujin -sama "memberikan senyum terbaik nya Furihata kembali ke dapur dan memberikan kertas pesanan tadi kepada Kagami,

ia kembali untuk menulis pesanan Pelanggan lainnya.

"Furihata-san, tolong layani meja nomer 6 itu. " kata salah satu pegawai, yang nampak nya sedang kesusahan, bolak-balik bawa pesanan

"A-ah, ya"sebelum melihat meja yang di maksud Furihata sudah meng-iyakan nya

Furihata menoleh kearah meja nomer 6 ,bermaksud untuk menanyakan pesanan pelanggan yang duduk disana, dan ia melihat Rambut warna-warni,Navy blue, baby blue,hijau lumut, blonde, ungu, magenta,.

Tunggu...

Mereka kan teman nya si orang kaya sombong, dan Kuroko-san.

'Mati,aku...' batin Furihata nelangsa

.

.

.

"Pelayan" panggil salah satu teman Akashi yang berambut blonde kepada Furihata,.

Furihata sontak sadar dari lamunan nya, dengan langkah tergesah ia mengahampiri meja nomer 6 itu

"A-ah,mau pesan apa? Goshujin-sama" sambil memberikan menu, ia harus tetap profesional sebagai Pelayan di cafe ini.

"hai,Furihata-kun "sapa pria berambut baby blue, kuroko.

Furihata tersenyum sebagai balasan

"Aku pesan, Rainbow cake, dan banana smoothie"pesan seorang berambut blonde dengan senyum lima jarinya,Kise Ryouta.

"Aku,waffle dengan es cream diatas nya dan minum nya milk tea, haaah" pesan seorang berambut navy blue, Aomine Daiki, dengan wajah mengantuk nya

"Aku, Perfait, strawberry short cake,pudding buah, mocha float,es cream strawberry "pesanan yang banyak dari pemuda berambut ungu jangkung, dengan wajah malas nya, Murasakibara Atsushi

"Aku,pancake dan lemon tea saja nodayo "pesan lagi yang berambut hijau lumut, Midorima Shintaro

"Vanilla milk shake"pesanan yang sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi pesanan siapa, ya, Kuroko Tetsuya,tengah tersenyum tipis menatap Furihata, yang sedang menuliskan pesanan dia dan teman-teman nya

"Bagaimana badan mu mau tumbuh Tetsu "celetuk Aomine masih dengan wajah mengantuk nya

"Biarkan saja Kurokocchi, Ahominecchi "balas Kise tampak membela Kurokocchi nya (anggapan Kise seorang)

Selagi Aomine dan Kise beradu mulut, Kuroko nampak tidak memperdulikan mereka

Dan sekarang tinggal satu...

"Aku, memesan mu "sontak wajah Furihata memerah, apa-apaan Akashi ini, tadi pagi bersikap sombong, angkuh padanya ,kenapa sekarang...

Pasti, Akashi hanya bergurau, ya, bergurau.

Pikir Furihata positif

Yang lain hanya menatap Akashi datar sedatar datar nya kecuali Kise dan Aomine yang melongo mulut nya terbuka lebar mengucap kan "HEEEE "

"berhentilah mempermainkan Anak orang Akashi, bukannya aku peduli, tapi dia jadi memerah dan gerogi"kata Midorima dengan logat Tsundere nya

Akashi hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa dosa nya dan diam

"Dia pesan ekspreso dan waffle dengan saus madu saja "kata Murasakibara, seperti layak nya asisten Akashi

Furihata segera menuliskan pesanan nya dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia berlari kearah dapur dengan tergesa

Kuroko hanya diam menatap Akashi penuh selidik,.

Furihata memberikan kertas pesanan kepada Kagami dengan wajah 3L (lelah, letih, lesu)

"Wajah mu Furi jangan ditekuk kayak cucian baru kering gitu, kusut amat" kata Kagami sambil membuat pesanan untuk meja 6

"Aku lelah sekali, oh kau dapat kelas X berapa "balas Furihata, Kagami memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Furihata hanya berbeda kelas

"Istirahat lah sebentar, aku dapat kelas X.2,padahal aku ingin sekelas dengan mu huh "Kagami mendengus kesal dengan kelas baru nya

"Tak usah, sebentar lagi juga shif ku selesai,. Hey nikmatilah dulu kelas baru mu jangan begitu,yasudah aku antar ini dulu "Furihata seraya mengambil nampan berisi pesanan meja 6 tadi

"Memang nya kau ibu ku apa "celetuk Kagami agak keras kepada Furihata

Furihata berjalan menuju meja 6 membawa pesanan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai

.

.

.

"Se-selamat menikmati makanan kalian, saya permisi"Furihata akan pergi dari meja itu sembelum ada yang menggenggam lengan nya, saat ia menoleh,, Akashi Seijurou, kenapa?..

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N: internet labil ,hape bapuk :'v susah mau apdet dan saya nya agak kudet di dunia FFN :'v**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah mau ripiu cerita abal-abal ini,chapter ini gak nyampe 1k word nya dan gak diedit dari watty :'v**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Kuroko no basuke belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warn:BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),OOC,Dan temannya menyusul**

 **Don't like don't read**

"u-um,ada a-apa Akashi-san "lengan nya masih di genggam Akashi, dan demi apa Furihata jadi punya penyakit gagap.

Akashi menyeringai, seram,dimata Furihata 'ibu aku mau pulang, tapi tak bisa gerak 'batin Furihata berteriak miris. _(A/N:ahhh unyuhh Kou-chan #mimisan)_

Furihata semakin berkeringat dingin.

Akashi tak kunjung bicara, sementara tangan Furihata masih ia genggam,Furihata ingin melepas genggaman Akashi tapi ia seakan tertiban batu besar imajiner, berat untuk melepas tangan nya.

"A-ano, A-a-a-"Furihata jadi seperti perempuan yang sedang di landa Asmara bila bertemu sang pujaan, tapi ini lain cerita.

Anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang lain belum mulai memakan pesanan mereka,memelototi aksi Akashi, Kecuali Kuroko yang melihat nya dengan tatapan datar, dan Murasakibara yang nampak tak peduli, lebih memilih makan dengan khidmat.

"Ada krim menempel di pinggir bibir mu "Akashi menyeka krim yang menempel di pinggir bibir nya menggunakan ibu jari nya, kemudian menjilat nya, tunggu... menji-

 **MENJILATNYA**...

Furihata _blushing_ seketika, pipi nya memerah sampai kedaun telinga nya.

(Reaksi anggota _kiseki no sedai_ )

Kise: "HEEEE, AKASHICCHI"sambil tunjuk-tunjuk Akashi dengan tidak sopan nya

Midorima:" _me-megane"_ kacamata Midorima retak, ia berusaha tidak melihat kan ekspresi terkejut nya. _Tsundere._

Aomine: "sejak kapan kau jadi suka modus Akashi "dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin dibuat _**MALAS,**_ tapi tetap mata nya melotot.

Murasakibara: " _srrtt srrtt srrt "_ suara minuman yang ia sedot,tampak nya ia tak memperdulikan kejadian tadi. #Abaikan.

Kuroko: "Akashi-kun kau membuat Furihata-kun malu "ia menghampiri Furihata yang wajah nya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Mahkota kepala Furihata diusap oleh Kuroko, semakin salah tingkah lah sang empu nya,.

Semakin beragam sudah ekspresi anggota _Kiseki no sedai_ minus Murasakibara,dan Akashi yang memasang seringai ' _menantang ku tetsuya'_ seandai nya tatapan mata bisa bicara, itulah yang akan terdengar.

Furihata melupakan semua rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar disetiap inci tubuh nya, bergetar.

tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi..Ia lari kearah toilet dengan wajah yang sudah luar biasa merah.

Semua pengunjung menatap Furihata, aneh, ikut tersipu, terkekeh, dan berbagai tatapan lain nya,.

Ia yang terbiasa di belakang layar, sekarang jadi tontonan orang ditempat kerja nya..

Furihata membasuh wajahnya,melihat refleksi diri nya di cermin besar toilet khusus pegawai.

"kenapa hari ini begitu sial bagi ku huh "Furihata menggerutu, menghela napas kasar, mengacak mahkota kepala nya dengan gusar, sehingga berantakan.

Cukup lama ia berdiam diri di toilet,hanya menatap refleksi nya di cermin, sesekali ia cubiti pipi kenyal nya,berharap kejadian memalukan tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka

Furihata segera keluar dari toilet, menoleh kanan, kiri,meja 6...

Kosong, bukan kosong lebih tepat nya sudah di isi pelanggan lain, bukan anggota _kiseki no sedai._

 _"_ Hah~~".Furihata menghela napas nya,seperti _plong_ atau _gwaa_ atau _gyahh,_ pokok nya lega, bayang kan jika kalian naik paralayang dan ketika kaki kalian sudah menapaki tanah.. Itulah rasa lega yang Furihata rasakan.

Furihata kembali kedapur, untuk bersiap pulang, karena shif kerja nya sudah habis. Ia juga harus meminta maaf kepada Kagami, atas ketidak profesionalan nya tadi.

Hari sudah gelap Furihata menuju halte untuk naik bis menuju rumah nya.

Ia duduk di halte sendirian, menggosokan kedua telapak tangan nya yang kedinginan,sudah 15 menit ia menunggu,bis tak kunjung datang.

Hanya 2-3 mobil yang lewat, sesekali Taxi juga lewat tapi ia tak punya uang lebih untuk naik Taxi.

"Hah~ seperti nya aku jalan saja "menghela napas berat. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk pulang, palingan hanya 1jam dengan berjalan, hey itu lumayan jauh, tapi Furihata benci gelap, sendirian, lebih baik ia jalan untuk sampai rumah daripada sendirian di halte.

 **TIN TIN TIN ~**

Furihata terlonjak kaget saat suara klakson mobil memekakan telinga nya, di belakang nya sebuah mobil _Lamborghini galardo_ terparkir, kemudian keluar lah seorang yang nampak tak asing di mata Furihata, Stelan jas rapih, rambut magenta, retina mata berlainan warna,Akashi seijurou, buat apa? Kenapa dia?

Furihata masih membeku di depan mobil milik Akashi, sang empunya mobil sudah berada di hadapan nya.

"Kuantar kau pulang"suara Akashi terdengar santai, dan ekspresi nya datar

"A-apa? "Furihata segera kembali kedunia nyata dari lamunan nya

"Kuantar kau pulang"ulang Akashi dengan wajah masih nada perintah didalam nya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri"tolak Furihata halus,ia tak ingin berduaan dengan Akashi di dalam mobil mewah milik Akashi itu,setelah kejadian tadi di Cafe Kagami.

Mengingatnya saja Furihata ingin menghanyutkan diri di sungai _Amazon_ dan tidak ada yang menemukan mayat nya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan" Akashi menarik ** _(read:MENYERET)_** Furihata untuk naik ke mobil Sport nya,.

Didalam mobil Akashi,

Hening, setelah memberi tahu jalan menuju rumah nya dengan gagap pasti nya, ia tak berani untuk mengucap satu patah kata pun kepada Akashi yaa sekedar basa-basi ia terlalu malu atau takut atau dan atau Furihata.

Akashi juga nampak fokus dengan kemudi nya seperti tak ada niat untuk memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil nya.

'G-g-gimana i-i-ini, aku ha-harus a-apa?' Furihata nampak sibuk dengan pikiran nya, lebih baik ia tadi menunggu bis saja daripada berduaan didalam mobil dengan Akashi seijurou, DENGAN AKASHI SEIJUROU #lebayluahthor

Akhirnya sampai dirumah Furihata yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mansion Akashi yang berderet buttler dan maid, tapi terlihat begitu hangat.

A-akashi-san ma-mau mampir? "Bodoh Furihata merutuki mulut nya yang asal ceplos, mana mungkin Akashi mau.

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab tawaran Furihata,Ibu Furihata keluar dari rumah,dan tampak terlihat bingung? Mungkin.

"Kouki siapa tuan muda ini? "tanya ibu Furihata kepada Furihata dengan menggunakan kata 'tuan muda' untuk Akashi,

Belum sempat Furihata menjawab ibunya, Akashi sudah mendahului dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Saya Akashi Seijurou, teman sekelas Kouki" Akashi memperkenalkan diri didepan ibu Furihata

Furihata masih diam membeku tanpa sepatah kata pun

"Akhirnyaa, Kouki kau punya teman selain Kagami"ujar ibu Furihata dengan nada senang,seperti dapat undian,.

"Kaa-san!" Wajah Furihata tampak terhias rona merah yang tak bisa ditutupi.

Akashi hanya terkekeh geli, melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu,andai ibu nya masih hidup. Pasti ia akan selalu memberikan 'Okaeri Sei-kun,kau terlihat hebat, kau mau ibu masak apa, ibu menyayangi mu ' itulah harapan Akashi, tetapi ibunya sudah mendahului nya ke surga,mungkin Tuhan sudah merindukan Ibu nya ,.

Lamunan Akashi buyar saat Ibu Furihata menarik lengan Sang 'Tuan muda' dan anak nya itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Tapi Akashi tersenyum tipis sangat tipis,senyuman hangat yang hanya ia berikan kepada ibunya atau sekarang hanya kepada batu nisan sang ibu.

"Nah selamat datang di gubuk kecil kami, Tuan muda Akashi-kun"kata ibu Furihata riang dengam senyum yang lebar,yang membuat siapapun yang melihat nya akan ikut merasa senang ,.

Ibu Furihata mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk di sofa single di ruang keluarga yang sempit,

Akashi duduk disofa dengan senyum tipis nya yang masih menyangkut di wajah tampan nya.

Diikuti Furihata yang duduk dibawah nya.

"Gyahh"Akashi mengangkat pinggang Kouki untuk duduk dipangkuan nya.

"Lebih baik"ujar Akashi dengan _watados_ nya.

Furihata yang sudah memerah kini makin memerah mungkin nanti ia akan meng-ungu, jika bisa.

"A-a-akashi -sa-san?" Furihata tak sanggup menoleh kearah Akashi, ia sungguh malu.

Ibu Furihata datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk makan malam mereka,ia tersenyum melihat Kouki yang salah tingkah dan Akashi dengan wajah datar nya.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu, Tuan muda Akashi tak apa kan hanya ada sup tahu disini? "

"Tak apa, Aku juga suka sup tahu"kata Akashi yang menghampiri ibu Furihata yang sudah masuk kedalam meja penghangat atau _Kotatsu_ yang berada didepan sofa single diruang tamu yang sempit.

Meletakan menu makan malam mereka diatas _Kotatsu,_

"Kouki, ayo makan Nak" Furihata yang masih melamun dengan wajah terhias warna merah muda, tersadar karena sang Ibu yang menarik pelan lengan anak nya.

" _Ittadakimasu"_ Mereka bertiga menangkup tangan.

:

:

:

Malam makin larut,Angin malam makin berhembus dingin, berbeda dengan suasana hati Akashi yang Cerah dan hangat,sudah lama Ia tak merasa seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya Tuan muda Akashi-kun menginap saja"tawar Ibu Furihata kala melihat jam pukul 22:15,dan lagi-lagi menggunakan _suffix_ 'Tuan muda'.

"Saya tidak bisa menginap,karena masih ada urusan,mungkin lain kali"

"Umm susah ya jadi orang sibuk"Ujar Ibu Furihata

"Ya, begitulah"

Ibu Furihata dan Furihata mengantar Akashi sampai didepan pintu rumah.

"Ha-hati- hati A-Akashi-san"Akhirnya yang sedari tadi diam,mengucap kata,ya meski gagap dan pipi nya terhias rona merah padam.

Akashi tersenyum tipis,untuk membalas ucapan Furihata, Ia pun memasuki mobil sport nya dan melenggang pergi untuk pulang..

Didalam mobil pun Ia masih tersenyum,kali ini lebih lebar dan menyeramkan.

"Kau harus jadi miliku"Ucap Akashi sendiri dengan seny- seringaian lebar, anak kecil yang melihatnya pasti akan menangis.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N:lohaaa halooo, pagi, siang, malem, Reader-tachi,, aku apdett agak ngaret terus pendek, aku takut kalian bosen baca cerita aku yang baal ini, trus ini mulai OOC nya mereka keliatan huhu #didepak ,,butuh kritikan kalau ada salah kata nya mohon di benar kan, tapi aku masih belum kuat nerima Flame jadi jangan Flame cerita ku ini, Yoshhh**

 **mind to RnR? :3**


End file.
